


First Lover

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Past Lovers, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Nadja tells Jenna the real reason why she turned her into a vampire.





	First Lover

Nadja and Jenna had just finished their nightly sex.

Nadja just gazed of to the wall as if she was studying its details.

"Nadja?" Jenna asked the Romanian girl, with a slight concern.

Nadja turned to face Jenna and looked deeply into the younger girl's blue eyes. She sighed. "Jenna, do you know why I turned you into a vampire?"

"Because you felt bad for me?" Jenna tried a jab at the question.

Nadja said, "Yes pity was part of it; but you are also a reincarnated version of my first lover."

Jenna grinned. "What was her name?"

"Milena Shayov. We were together when I was 15 and she was 16," Nadja told Jenna.

"And that was in the 1300's?" Jenna asked Nadja.

"Yes. It was."

"Do you want to drink the blood of unsuspecting virgins?" Jenna suggested.

Nadja's hazel eyes lit up even more. "Yes."


End file.
